headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Angel: Dear Boy
"Dear Boy" is the fifth episode of season two of the supernatural action series Angel and the twenty-eighth episode of the series overall. It was written and directed by series co-creator Joss Whedon. It first aired on the WB Network on October 24th, 2000. This episode features recurring guest stars Elisabeth Röhm as Kate Lockley, Christian Kane as Lindsey McDonald, Andy Hallett as The Host, Juliet Landau as Drusilla, and Julie Benz as Darla. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Angel was created by Joss Whedon and David Greenwalt. * This episode is production code number 2ADH05. * This episode is included on disc two of the Angel: Season Two DVD collection, which was produced by 20th Century Fox Television and Warner Bros. Television and released in Region 1 format on September 22nd, 2003. It was also included on disc eight of the Angel: The Complete Series boxset collection, released on October 30th, 2007. * This episode features the pop song "Everybody Have Fun Tonight" by Wang Chung. * This is the third episode of Angel directed by David Greenwalt. It is his first episode as a director from season two. He previously directed "To Shanshu in L.A.". His next episode is "There's No Place Like Plrtz Glrb". * This is the ninth episode of Angel with David Greenwalt as either the main writer or the story treatment writer. It his second episode from season two as a writer. He previously wrote "Judgment". His next episode is "The Trial". * This episode aired on the same night as the "No Place Like Home" episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. * The flashback scenes from this episode take place in England in the year 1860. * This is the first appearance of Kate Lockley in season two. She appeared last in "To Shanshu in L.A.". * This is the first time that Drusilla has appeared on Angel. She is played by actress Juliet Landau. She appeared last on Buffy the Vampire Slayer in the season two finale, "Becoming (Part 2)". Allusions * Quotes * Wesley Wyndam-Pryce: We made you some tea. * Angel: Oh. Great. * Cordelia Chase: It's on the table right there in front of you. * Angel: Table seems far. * Cordelia Chase: Oh, you must be all worn out from sleeping for the last three days. It's like living with the world's oldest teenager. Wesley He can't be having a growth spurt at two hundred and forty eight, could he? * Angel: Two forty seven! .... * Angelus: We'll turn her into one of us. Killing is so merciful in the end, isn't it? The pain is ended. * Darla: But to make her one of us?... She's a lunatic. * Angelus: Eternal torment. .... * Cordelia Chase: What if, every time you identified a demon in one of your big old books we gave you ten bucks... or a chicken pot pie? * Wesley Wyndam-Pryce: Wait, I have another idea. No! Get a vision. * Cordelia Chase: Well it's not like you can hit me in the head and "wham!" it happens. * Wesley Wyndam-Pryce: What if we test that theory with one of my big old books? .... * Charles Gunn: As evil blood-suck vampires go, how would you rate Angelus? * Wesley Wyndam-Pryce: Historically, as bad as they come. Especially when he was with his sire, Darla. * Cordelia Chase: We're researching her now to see if she has some kind of resurrection powers. Maybe she's a vampire cat with nine lives, or something! * Charles Gunn: So, he and Darla together, bad combo? * Wesley Wyndam-Pryce: They rampaged through half the known world, until Angel got his soul. * Cordelia Chase: Imagine Bonnie and Clyde if they had a hundred and fifty years to get it right. See also External Links ---- Category:2000/Episodes Category:October, 2000/Episodes